Ajax
Sire: Mother: Brother: Sisters: |pup = None |adult = Ajax |past = Hunter |current = None |status = Deceased |image 1 =File:Ajax.jpg |image 3 =File:Ajax.pup.jpg |image 2 =File:Ajax.juv.jpg |age = 26}}Ajax is a black-and-tan male Fierce Dog with brown eyes, cropped ears, and a docked tail. Personality Ajax was an aggressive, bold dog who wanted to dominate and command others, and exercise power over those who are lower ranked. He was violent and cruel, and often boasted about his superiority to other dogs. However, he did care about Velvet, the only dog he thought about besides himself. Backstory and Facts * Ajax had a crush on Velvet, and it is implied that they will become mates one day. This was later proven to be true. * He had killed more Wild Pack/Fox Pack members then any other Fierce Dog. * He was killed by Bran during the final battle. Quotes :Ajax crept in the direction of Fox Land, snarling silently. :Velvet advanced on Fox Leaf, teeth bared. :Ajax lunged, biting down hard on Fox Land's neck, while using his force to roll over, pinning Fox-Tree. :Velvet grabbed Fox Leaf’s Head in her jaws and bit down, crushing his skull. :Ajax shook Fox Tree hard, and flung him into a tree. "Finish him?" He grinned at Velvet :Velvet smiled back. “With delight.” She sprang forward and tore open Fox Tree’s throat. :Ajax stepped back to admire his and Velvet's work. "Not bad." :Velvet kicked their tattered bodies into a nearby bush. ― Ajax and Velvet kill Fox Land, Fox Tree, and Fox Leaf :Fueled by the need for blood, Ajax sprang silently upon the intruders, landing on Blossom. They both grappled for an instant, his fangs snapping ferociously and, locked in a ball of fur and claws, the dogs rolled down into a patch of wet grasses. Here, he slammed her sharply against a boulder, and went at the side of his enemy’s neck. :Blossom yelped in fear and pain as her shoulder was hit against a jagged rock. She felt his teeth tear through her ear and snapped feverishly until her fangs met in his foreleg. :Blossom saw Breeze fleeing. It was the last sight she'd ever see before sharp teeth met in her throat. :With his opponent jammed down against the stone, Ajax was now moving in for the death bite. Blood, His own and his adversary’s, flowed into his eyes, half-blinding him. He closed his jaws down hard on her soft neck, and crunched, feeling bone break under his might jaws. ― Ajax kills Blossom :"Oh, my apologies. Like Sire like pup eh?" He shot back at Mince. :"Excuse me?" Mince wrinkled his face, wincing. :"Don't let Alpha being your sire go to your head." Ajax growled. :"Heh." Mince said. "Family doesn't matter to me. He may be my sire, but he's just competition." ― Ajax taunting Mince :Ajax leapt at Fox Mother, slamming into her shoulder and knocking her off balance. Fox Mother was able to give Ajax a nasty bite on the ear as she went down, however, and Ajax winced from the pain but did not let it distract him. :Fox Mother was not expecting that and fell hard, collapsing onto the ground. She scrambled to recompose himself, but Ajax recovered quickly and slashed her in the face, subduing Fox Mother long enough to pin her. :Fox Mother swiped at Ajax to make him get off, but it was no use. Velvet sliced into her neck, cutting deep. Fox Mother let out a choked half-cry./No one will find us here. I could scream and scream and the Wild Pack would never hear me./ :Fox Mother struggled weakly but fell limp under Ajax's weight. She was breathing heavily and his vision was fuzzy. She was lying on her side and could feel warm blood sticking to her face. :It gave Velvet great pleasure to see her enemy dying in a pool of her own blood. /And her pack will be next./ She thought joyfully. :Fox Mother gazed dully up at the two Fierce Dogs, before closing her eyes. Her wounds hurt so, so bad. :"My pack will survive without me. You will still lose, even after I'm gone." Fox Mother coughed, chest heaving. She gave one last gasp, and her body became still. ''― Ajax and Velvet kill Fox Mother :''She raised her head weakly and met the glazed eyes of a dead Fierce Dog. It was Ajax. His scruff was stained red and thickened blood oozed from several bites. ― Ajax's death Family Tree Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fierce Dogs Category:Fierce Dog Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Deceased